The King Demon Beast of Earth
is the second episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary A series of disappearances happened simultaneously in the city. While Shin investigates it, Jugglus Juggler releases Maga-Grand King. Plot Jetta films a documentary of himself about the other day when whole city was rescued by Ultraman Orb until it was interrupted by Naomi when she accidentally slipped by Shin that was sleeping on the floor. Under Naomi's orders, Jetta checks on the viewer ratings in their website, but shocked that it doesn't change since the past week due to other media plagiarising their stories. Seeing this as a challenge, the team decided to get a bigger scoop instead. Having went out from a public bath, the wanderer from before enjoys a drink with a young boy while reminiscing about how he was able to view the sunset from the public bath he is standing until a building was made on that place. This moment of peace was interrupted by an earthquake, which created a sinkhole and swallow a building into the underground. This reaches the news coverage and SSP's knowledge, which gives them another chance to get a greater scoop with as Jetta and Shin hypothesizes multiple theories, such as the works of citizens that oppose urban development, underground people or challenge from the underground. Naomi entrust the job to Jetta and Shin while she works in a part time job. Investigating the sinkhole, the mysterious wanderer uses his ESP and discovers it to be the work of King Demon Beast of Earth. Ittetsu Shibukawa of VTL Squad discovers him again but before asking for more info, another sinkhole appears and swallow another building, prompting the wanderer to run. SSP members Shin discovers that these two sinkholes are connected to a fault line via his new invention, which he uses by borrowing an antique radio from Jetta's father. In a power generator room, the sharp-dressed man from before uses the same device again to launch Telesdon into the King Demon Beast from beneath the ground, which negates the power of an Ultra Fusion Card. Once he is about to use another card (Antlar), his concentration to remember the monster's name is interrupted by the wanderer's harmonica, who addresses the former as his old enemy, Jugglus Juggler. After a short scuffle and Juggler launching Antlar with his device, the wanderer announces that he will stop all King Demon Beasts, which prompts Juggler to laugh, "admiring" and wishing him a "good luck". As he leaves, a third earthquake has started. Jetta and Shin try to warn a security guard of the building he stations in will be destroyed but instead it was the other building. While re-examine all three sinkholes, Shin discovers that its not the fault line that they are related to, but was something else. Contacting Naomi, Shin revealed that underneath Tokyo is a Feng shui system run by the dragon veins which was made by a giant warrior in the past used to seal a benevolent beast underneath it. If all four Feng shui spots are destroyed, then the dragon veins will be interrupted as well. Naomi spots Juggler walking out and decides to tail him, ignoring her teammates instead. Jetta orders Shin to notify VTL Squad of this and the two drives to the fourth Feng shui location. Naomi tails Juggler to the parking lot of a building, witnessing him launching another card (Gomora) to the underground but soon gets caught due to her phone ringing. The wanderer appears and is distraught that the King Demon Beast of Earth is trying to wake up from its sleep. Naomi tries to get more info but the former refuses, saying that "she is happier if everything remains a secret". Returning Naomi, Juggler launches the final card (Golza) and commences the awakening of King Demon Beast of Earth: Maga-Grand King before leaving once more. As the building they were in is about to sink, the wanderer quickly has him and an unconscious Naomi escape before leaving her to other SSP members. The dragon veins are completely broken and unleashes Maga-Grand King in a rampaging spree as Juggler commented on how lives are nothing more than "momentary flickering lights". Reaching Maga-Grand King, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and the whole battle is recorded by Jetta while he gives a commentary. Although the Ultra managed to dodge his empowered drills with his accelerated speed, his physical attacks failed to daze the monster. Orb launched a Sperion Ray at the robot, which seemed to just stun the beast. Maga-Grand King retaliated by firing large lasers from his chest. One laser hits a nearby building, which later begins to topple as Orb quickly dashes in and rescue Naomi from it. Resuming the battle and out of time, he quickly noticed that the beam was reflected off of the glass of the building behind him and beckoned Maga-Grand King to fire yet another laser and for Orb used the Orb Mirror. After a small struggle, Orb managed to reflect the beam back at the Grand King, creating a hole that exposed it's insides. Shin soon theorizes that Maga-Grand King lives by the Chinese proverb of contradiction (Spear and Shield), thus using its laser beam at the cost of lowering its defenses and vice versa. Orb quickly launches another Sperion Ray, finally destroying Maga-Grand King for good before leaving. The wanderer quickly dashes to Grand King's crystal and obtains another Fusion Card, Ultraman Taro. Bringing other cards as well, he bows to them in full respect and expressing his respects. Juggler meanwhile retrieve Maga-Grand King, prompting him to thank Orb as well. Sometime later, the wanderer gazes out the sunset scenery from the same public bath with a boy while they enjoying their drinks. He bumps into SSP again and while reminding Naomi once more that she will be happier if things are remain a secret, the wanderer gladly reveals his name: Gai Kurenai. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Taro! * Gai: Taro, one of the Ultra Brothers. As a combat instructor in the Land of Light, he taught Mebius how to fight. And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Maga Grand King! * Gai: The King Demon Beast of Earth that Taro was keeping sealed away, Maga Grand King. He had armor powerful enough to deflect the Sperion Ray and a high-power laser. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *TV Announcer: *Guard: *Boy: Suit Actors * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion Kaiju/Seijin *Maga-Grand King Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to the Ultraman Max episode 21, Challenge from Underground. This header title was said by Shin when SSP deduced what could have been creating all the sinkholes in the city. **Jetta even theorized "it" to be the work of Underground People. *Whilst Jetta is scrolling through news stories posted before theirs, all but one of the news sites are names of Ultraseven characters or enemies. Those being: **Pitt News **Eleking Sports **Bira **Quraso News **Pegassa Digital **Shigeru Furuhashi Trivia *This episode is Takaya Aoyagi's first acting debut as Jugglus Juggler, right during the scene where he was trying to send the Kaiju Cards to Maga-Grand King, as well as that being his reunion with Gai. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes